A Life Born of Ash
by Nova-Cane-Love
Summary: What happens when the world crashes down around them? Everything they've worked for no longer matters. The government is gone, the schools are gone and all they have left is each other. Naomi and Emily band together with their group of misfit friends. Exhausting every connection, and every half hatched plan. Will it pay off? Will they survive amongst the dead that have risen?
1. Chapter 1

A Life Born of Ash.

Chapter 1

It all happened so quickly. You heard of stories, horror films depicting the undead that roamed freely. Driving those with beating hearts into hiding. The makeup and movie scenes, the video games we all played. We made plans, joked about the apocalypse. But we never thought it would happen.

It spread slowly at first. You would hear news broadcasts about more and more cities being taken over. More and more people falling victim to the animated corpses, only to rise from the dead and join the undead army. People started to panic, there seemed to be no way of stopping it. The end of the world as we knew it was coming to an end and fast. So fast that nobody really quite knew what to do.

A group of outcasts began organising themselves. The misfits would not succumb to the horror story turn reality. But before they knew it society was falling down around their ears. The undead were running rampant through the streets of bristol, and their plans suddenly became a reality.

Forced into action after weeks of waiting. You don't expect it to happen so quickly when it actually happens. But it does, you can go to bed on edge, and wake up to a totally different life. A life that unfortunately didn't hold much of a future for anyone.

Naomi woke to the sound of glass breaking and smoke filling her nostrils. Her sleepy mind soon sobered up, and she lunged for the cricket bat at the side of her bed. One she had kept there since this mess began unravveling, since the first broadcast.

Emily, who had been sleeping soundly next to her followed soon after. Her smaller body had leapt from the bed, knowing just what was going to happen. Tonight would be the night they left the world they once knew behind. She pulled her jacket on quickly. Both of them having slept fully clothed. Anticipating this every night they went to bed. Naomi followed suit, pausing her actions as screams filled the house, breaking the silence as if it itself were made of glass. Shattering it until nothing was left in it's wake but terror and panic. Naomi's bright blue eyes caught an eerie glow that was radiating into her dark room.

"Naomi" Emily's voice was nothing more than a strained whisper. "Everything's on fire" She said as if the site was part of a film. Just a scene that would change in a few moments to one of peace. But it wasn't going to, at least that explained the smoke. Though that didn't help the situation at all.

"Get the bags, we need to leave, find the others just like we planned" The blonde spoke, pushing her way past any panic. It wasn't the time. She had to get Emily out. Knowing Kieren would take care of her mother.

She reached for her own emergency pack, this is what they had been waiting for. Weeks of sleepless nights, weeks of waiting. The bow had finally broken and the Apocalypse was descending. Slinging it onto her back, she buckled it tightly around her waist. Watching as Emily did the same, she began moving towards her bedroom door. Safe with the knowledge that the car contained more supplies, enough for a small while.

The screams started again, this time louder. Naomi recognised the sound, it was her mother. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she rushed out of the door with reckless abandon. Go for the head. She repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra. Her senses were invaded by the heavy thudding of Emily running down the steps behind her.

The living room was in Chaos when they burst through the doors. Her mother was in a state of panic, screaming and shouting. Kieran, their old Politics teacher and Gina's boyfriend was attempting to put out a fire that was threatening to consume their living area and in turn the rest of their home. The front window had been smashed by the looks of it, but Naomi couldn't really tell what had started the blaze.

"Someone's bloody well gone and tried to kill one of those things by setting it on fire! The damn fucker just set every bloody thing else on fire!" The old Irish man swore. "It's useless!"

"We need to get out!" Emily yelled, "It's not safe anymore" And she was right. The fire would leave the house open to threat even if they could put it out. They had to get out, they had to put the plan into action.

"Kieren! You take Mom, I'll take Emily! We'll go to the place we discussed and meet the rest! If it's this bad here it's bound to be everywhere else!" Naomi reasoned.

Her hand finding the redheads before moving towards the door which luckily hadn't yet been effected by the fire. Which was spreading and quickly. The smoke plumbed and it was becoming harder and harder to see or breathe.

"Come on!" Emily called, and ushered the older couple out of the door before them. Kieran luckily had a small pistol, and Gina was armed only with a golf club. But it would have to do. Their eyes stinging and their skin blackened from the smoke they moved out of the house and into the night air. Not looking back to see the fire consume their home more and more.

The slammed their weapons into a few of the creatures on the way to the cars, but were quickly off before anything else could get close enough. Naomi's shaky hand started the engine finally and she waited for Kieren to do the same before bombing down the road.

Followed closely by Kieran and his old beater. She inwardly groaned at that, they would need to somehow steal new cars to keep themselves safe in. Two to a car, it's where they would be sleeping for the next however long. Kieran's was just not reliable enough to act as a home and a quick getaway.

No more than ten minutes later they had pulled up in front of Uncle Keith's pub. Not surprisingly they were the last of the small group there. Emily jumped out of the car and rushed to pull her twin into a crushing embrace. Clearly relieved to see she had made it alright. They shared a few hushed words, and by the body language alone Naomi didn't have to listen into the conversation to know what had happened.

It looked as if only two of the Fitches would be joining the small group.

"Right! Now that everyone's here let's get this party started" Cook all but whooped. He seemed more excited than anything. Opening the back of the van he had somehow obtained, he smirked a more than smug smirk.

"Weapons! Lots of weapons!" He shouted into the empty parking lot.

"Bloody hell, C-cook, how did you ... I don't want to know" JJ stuttered. His eyes wide as he peaked into the back of the van.

There was what looked to be a small armoury laid out on the floor.

"I know a few people, who know a few people. Let's just say good ol' mumsy finally did somethin' right" Cook said with a hint of venom laced in his words.

"Everyone should have at least one gun and a knife" Freddie pipped up. Leaning into the back of the van to pull out a holster with a pistol in it and a belt of clips. "That's me done, Ef?" He spoke as he holstered his new weapon, pulling out a knife held securely in what looked to be a thigh strap. He got to work fixing it to himself.

"Yehyeh" Effy drawled, her voice just as bored as it had ever been. But she followed his lead. Soon everyone was equipped with at least one pistol, extra amo and a knife.

"We'll have to raid a rifle store, and a supermarket. A few camping stoves and some cans of beans isn't going to get us anywhere, and we need to get new cars, start siphoning off petrol." Cook spoke again. Clearly appointing himself he leader of the band of misfits.

"Katiekins! You have a choice to go with Blondie and Emilio or Gayjay and Cookie, your choice but either way your car is going to Pops and Gina" Cook ordered.

For once Katie didn't argue. Her tongue hadn't delivered a quick and harsh lashing she normally would have. "We need to raid a clothing store too" She said simply, sniffing back tears that had been discreetly falling up until this point.

"No offence Katie, but right now isn't the time to be worried about shopping" Naomi drawled, trying her best to keep any sarcasm out of her voice, for Emily's sake.

"Don't be dense bitch, we're going to need spare clothes, it's almost fucking winter you twat and none of us have anything more than a couple of t-shirts and maybe one coat. We're going to die of cold if we don't get some more to at least sleep in. We are sleeping in our fucking cars for god knows how long you daft cow" Katie finally unleashed her fury, and once again Naomi was the target.

"Looks like Emily didn't get all the brains" Effy piped up with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Katie's right, there's a small shopping mall not far from the city. It should be far enough away to get to safely and if we move quick we could get there tonight before anyone else thinks of it" Emily added, lacing her fingers with Naomi's. Giving the blondes hand a light squeeze.

"We should be able to pick up at least a good bit more supplies, I do believe they have a boundary mills" Gina added, her voice not all together even just yet.

They were lucky they had begun putting the plan into action as soon as the reports had started. It was the only sensible thing the group had every done, they all knew it too. If they hadn't they would have been caught with their pants down like most people in the world. They knew what they had to do, and for the most part how to do it. What nobody really knew is where to go, nowhere was particularly safe anymore. Everywhere had been over run.

"All right me chums, let's get going before those flesh munchers come get us" Cook ordered. "First, move everything for Pop's banger to Katiekins' car. It's not much bigger but it's more reliable. Petrol too!"

With that the group got to work. JJ and Thomas keeping watch their eyes straining against the darkness for any sign of anything coming their way. Threat or not, they needed to be aware of everything around them now. Survival mode had kicked in well and good.

Panda and Effy checking supplies through. Making mental lists of everything they hadn't got and would need. Going from car to car and checking through the bedding and food everyone had managed to store up. For the most part it was good. But Katie was right, they needed more for the winter or there would be no way they would survive.

Cook and Freds going over what weapons they had still un-taken. Counting a few Glocks, a few standard hunting knives and a pump action shotgun which Cook soon claimed as his own. They didn't really need to hit a weapons store, but it would be helpful. They didn't know what the undead were like, if they were anything like those that had starred in so many films. What they did know was that nobody really knew how to shoot a gun, let alone aim and kill something trying to eat them.

They would need extra's, silencers and scopes. They would need to be entirely self sufficient, and soon. They would have to learn, and learn quickly. This wasn't a video game, or a film you could shut off. This was now a fight for survival.

Katie and Emily had worked together to get all of Katie's supplies into the back of Naomi's camper van. Yes, Naomi had a camper. The pair stayed close to each other. Drawing comfort in the knowledge they were both still alive and still together. Well aware these next few weeks would be the hardest, but once that was over, they would be alright. They would keep each other safe. Their small make shift family would fight together to stay alive.

Naomi and Gina moved everything from the old banger into Katie's car. Naomi stealing glances in Emily's direction. Her bright eyes taking in her girlfriends features everytime they could. She had nearly lost Emily once, and the determination had set in with that mind set. She would keep Emily safe, she wouldn't let herself loose the redhead. With the small pistol holstered to her waistband, tucked neatly under the plaid shirt she had worn to bed she would keep the redhead safe. She would do everything to keep them all safe. This was it, this was what was left of her reality.

Kieran had managed to siphon everything out of his own car, and into a gas canister. Katie had a full tank, and the extra fuel would come in handy. He felt safer in knowing at least they would be able to drive for a while without needed to re-fuel.

It was quick work, and soon they were all ready to go. Each stood in their respective groups of two-three near their vehicles.

"Right, JJ and I will lead the way. Gayjay here is going to be our navigator man. We're going to take the back roads, avoid everyone as much as we can. Can you all do that?" Cook spoke again.

A sea of mumbled yes' met him, and he nodded happily at the response.

"Right ya wankers let's go then!, we'll scope it out when we get there, but don't stop until we do you got it? We'll collect as much supplies as we can, keep an eye for abandoned trucks or vans. Those are what we need" He yelled, throwing a fist in the air before climbing into the front of his van. Soon followed by JJ.

Soon the small convoy was on it's way. Invading in on the darkness, scared yet still unafraid. They hadn't even had a taste of what was yet to come. Nothing was certain anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey guys, so this is a story I had been thinking about for a while. I've never written a Skin's fic before, but thought it would work really well together. I've got a lot planned for it, and feedback would be great. I'd like to know if it's something people are interested in, and will continue reading. Or… if I should just scrap it and stick to Harry Potter Thanks guys, enjoy.

Chapter 2

The drive was short, the business park was a way out of town but the roads were dead. They had kept to the back streets, and away from any of the potential threats like discussed. The only noise was the gentle roar of the engines as the cars carried them to the destination of the second part of their plan. They would need to do everything they could think of, get anything they could to survive this. These next few weeks would be make or break, and that was a frightening thought. They had guns, and they had knives but the fact they didn't really know how to use them really put them in danger. But they had a better chance than a lot of people.

Naomi's mind continued to race, her clever brain was flipping through what to do. How to do it and what they might need that they hadn't thought of before. She was brought out of her head by a gentle hand placed on her thigh. Looking over briefly, her bright blue orbs caught the gaze of gentle doe eyes looking back at her with so much warmth she thought for once it might just be okay. Emily just smiled a knowing smile, she was worried to. They all were. It would be a miracle if any of them survived this, and everyone knew people would die along the way. Dainty fingers held up a cigarette, willing Naomi to take it. With a small smile the blonde did just that. Keeping one hand on the wheel as they drove along a smallish back lane, she took the offered luxury and placed it between her lips.

Emily reached over with a lighter and lit it for her, a domesticated practice they had pretty much perfected since either learnt to drive. Though neither broke the silence, they bathed in the moment of familiarity in a now unfamiliar world.

The only light was those of the cars headlights, and the break lights in front of them. The road was thin and winding. So much so that Naomi put her full concentration on the road ahead of them. They were going to have a hard enough time surviving this as it was, they didn't need to crash.

With any luck the retail park would be just as dead as the streets were leading up to it. The undead were flooding into the city with the hopes of finding more food, living flesh to quench their undying hunger. They wouldn't be looking for stragglers just yet. They had easy pickings in the city so there was no need to look elsewhere. It was a dangerous place to be right now, and once the group had everything they could fit into the cars Naomi would suggest heading out somewhere away from the most populated areas. Where people were few and far between while living, let alone dead. It would be their best chance. They needed to reinforce their make shift homes, and start a plan on where to build or find a more permanent safer option.

The few animated corpses they had seen on the way had been slow and sluggish. Their flesh had yet to start to decompose, but their greenish tint and their lack of motor functions gave them away. They weren't easy to spot in the dark of the night, but they were there. Filtering towards the city, paying the cars no attention. Low groans humming out from their chests. It was a chilling sight, like a horror movie had come to life and was turning everything on its head.

They finally pulled into the retail park. The lot was empty, completely deserted. It looked like it had been that way for days. Over the past few weeks people had begun hunkering down, staying locked behind their doors and shut windows. Staying with their families, knowing it was the beginning of the end. They had been hoping with everything that they could hope with, praying to gods they didn't believe in that there would be some kind of cure, some kind of saving grace. But it never came. Now half the world was being invaded, and the other half waiting to be. The living would die only to rise again and go in search for food. Nobody knew exactly what had caused it, there hadn't been time to do any kind of research.

Naomi's eyes scanned the names of the shops as she drove past them. Noticing both Emily and Katie do the same. It had been a while since she had last found the need to take a trip here. Lucky for them it was a bit of an all rounder. There was a Matalan, an Asda, and a BnQ. Amongst other stores, like Boots and HMV. They would only need to break into three, and quickly before anyone else shows up with the same idea. The alarms would attract a lot of attention, and they wouldn't have much time before someone or something came to investigate.

Cook's van came to a stop, and the rest of the small convoy followed. He got out, followed by JJ. Naomi snubbed out her half finished cigarette and jumped out of her camper to approach them. "Cook, the electricity is still on, there will be alarms and it'll attract people or those things" She stated like it was a fact. Crossing her arms over her chest as she did.

"Woodiddly doo blondy, we need to do this" He replied with, making a motion to the shops behind him.

"I'm saying, we need to split up. Katie, Ems and I will take Matalan. Effy, Panda Thommo and Freds should take Asda. They're bound to have camping gear in there or the little disposable grills. Definitely alcohol and fags, maybe some sheets and blankets and towels too. You and JJ take Gina and Kieran and raid BnQ, get sheet metal, tools, wood and anything we can use to try and reinforce the vehicles. Pull the cars up close to the entrance, and load them up." Naomi's voice was determined, her eyes flicking around and calculating just how much time they might have before someone notices, if someone notices. Which she was sure they would.

Cook stood back, and smirked. "All right there blondy, you get your camper over there, JJ and I will be over to get the security gates up. Then we'll do the same for Effy and her lot. Then ours." He seemed to know exactly how to do just that. And soon the message was relayed to the entire convoy and they were once again on the move. Filling the dark lot with only their headlights aided with the street lights over head.

"We're taking Matalan, Katie you have free reign, tell us what we need to grab and we'll grab it. But be quick about it." Naomi said as she got back into her Camper, swivelling around to look at the older twin. Reaching over to give Emily's hand a light squeeze.

"Is that alright with you guys?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" Emily spoke in a low husk. Threading her fingers through Naomi's.

"Finally someone sees some sense around here" Katie said. "We need to get jackets, and shirts, more jeans. And footwear. Grab any blankets you find, and anything waterproof. Go for the mens section, it'll be bigger and more resilient" The elder twin reeled of the list, having obviously been dwelling on it on the way here. "It doesn't matter about sizes, grab whatever there is." She stated before falling quiet.

"Aye-aye captain" Naomi saluted while Emily looked on in mock horror. Trying to fight back a laugh over how ironic the situation actually was. The pair were finally somewhat getting on, and it's after the world ends. She wouldn't be shocked if pigs flew past the window, or hell had frozen over too.

Naomi put the camper into gear and eased it over to where it needed to be. Up close to the front of the shop. To where the entrance would be if it wasn't covered with metal shielding. Backing it up so the boot was right up against where it needed to be, close enough but far enough away so they had room to move around and get the gate up.

Cook had followed close behind and jumped from his van quickly. It didn't take him long to pull something from the back. Getting to work quickly he was now attacking the pad locks holding the gates in place with a pair of what looked like bolt cutters. His arm muscles bulged under the strain but finally the metal snapped under the pressure.

He leant down and with Naomi's help pushed the gates up revealing breakable glass windows. As soon as the gate was out of the way, a piercing screech filled the quiet night air. The alarm had already started to go off, and it was loud. "Oh for fucks sake" Katie grumbled somewhere behind the pair, while Emily shifted her weight between feet nervously.

With a few heavy lunges the bolt cutters were through the window, and glass was scattered everywhere. The alarm was raging now and adrenaline really started setting in. Kicking the rest in, they managed to make enough room for them to get in and out easily. The van was close enough and the back doors were open. It would be easy to throw their loot into the back and get away quickly.

Once Cook was satisfied, he was off again. The large van coming to a stop to help Thomas and Freddy get the grates open, and leave them access to the shop.

They wasted no more time, and finally stepped through the broken window and into the shop. Trying to find their way in the darkness, the only light had been coming in through the street lamps outside. But the dim glow didn't quite make it to the depths of the shop.

It took their eyes a few moments to adjust. Naomi had grabbed a trolley and had told the pair to fill it up. They'd take no more and no less. Soon Katie had jogged over to the mens section, and was quickly navigating her way through clothes. Naomi following quickly behind, placing the trolley in an easy place to get to.

Katie had made quick work of picking up long sleeved shirts, vests, jackets, boots, hoodies, packs of socks, thermal underwear, anything she saw she thought would be useful. Expertly examining the wares with a scrutinising gaze, quickly determining whether it would be useful or not.

Naomi got to work, moving back and forth between the twins. Throwing Blankets Emily had passed to her into the trolley, and going back for more. Her old battered converse padding along the floor quickly as she moved between the pair.

Before they realised, it was full and they were ready to leave. The three were crowded around, examining what they could see of the contents in the trolley through the darkness.

They began heading for the exit, ready to load everything into the back of the camper.

Naomi pushed the trolley while the twins scanned the area for anything they may have missed. The thought process and all the concentration was broken as gunshots sounded over the blast of the alarms. The three looked at each other, and Naomi yelled over the noise. "Get the stuff into the camper! And quickly it sounds like we had less time than I thought we did" She was cut off by more gun shots.

Leaving the trolley to the twins she ran out towards the broken window, and into the night. Her eyes took in the sight. There were dozens of animated corpses closing in on them; they must have been drawn by the Alarms. Cook was laying down fire, and so were Freddy and Effy. Everyone else seemed to still be trying to gather supplies, as Panda and Thommo weren't anywhere to be seen, and nor were Gina, Kieran or JJ.

"Come on guys! Get this stuff in the camper and we need to go help the others, they're not done yet!" She yelled back to the twins.

"We're coming bitch, keep your knickers on" Katie yelled back. Her voice shrieked laced with an unhidden panic that they all felt.

Emily pulled the trolley faster, and finally they had caught up. The pair began throwing the supplies into the back of Naomi's van by the arm full. The blonde covering them, pulling her gun from it's holster she summoned enough courage to keep her hands steady as she tried to aim.

The van was loaded in no time, and soon the three had gotten into it. Taking cover behind its walls away from those with the desire to eat their brains.

"Noams, you just drive, we'll roll down the windows enough to shoot" Emily told her girlfriend as she was pulling the pistol she had been given from its holster.

She had played paintball a few times, and had a pretty good shot. But this wasn't an air soft rifle, and it wasn't firing plastic balls filled with paint. She figured out how to load a clip into it, and with her finger poised on the trigger she looked back to check Katie had done the same. She had, and was already rolling the window down enough to fire out of it.

"Please don't hit the windows" Naomi spoke lastly before pulling away from the shop they had just looted. Already she was focused on driving to help out her friends, aiming her vehicle at those wandering sluggishly towards those still trying to get out of the shops. Cringing as the crunching of bones echoed out into the night. The alarms still going off in the distance. Emily and Katie set to work. Firing off shots out of the windows, trying hard to hit their targets. After a few wasted rounds they finally got into their stride, barely wasting any rounds.

They were made aware of JJ and her parents finishing by the roar of two more engines. They had all clambered into their vehicles were tackling the short distance to where Freddy and Effy were still holding things down. Naomi followed suit, and crashed through more of the walking dead.

Thommo and Panda were trying to load up the cars when they finally got close enough to really see what was happening. It looked like they had managed to get quite a few things. They had at least two trolley's full.

"I'll go help them" Emily spoke before jumping out of the slowly moving vehicle. Not waiting for any answers from the pair she left panicking slightly.

"Emily wait!" Naomi called after her before the door was shut tight and Emily had run off to help the pair who were struggling to get the goods into the backs of the cars. Naomi pulled the camper up next to them, and jumped out. Pulling her own gun from her waistband. It was soon aimed and she was firing off bullets at anything that got close enough for her to aim at confidently. Katie had hopped out and joined in laying down fire. Determination set in, and anything Naomi had missed she had gotten.

There were more and more coming, and the waves of the undead didn't seem to be letting up. Naomi's heart was slamming against her rib cage at such a speed she was sure it was going to break through and land on the floor.

"Come on ya wankers! Hurry the fuck up! They're not slowing down and we need to get the fuck out of here!" Cook bellowed out of the window of his van as he drove past; running down another small group that had started to get too close.

Naomi backed up and started helping the three shovel things into the cars. "Thommo get the engine started, Fred's and Emily you do the same. Cook, JJ my parents and Ef have us covered. Panda and I will finish up here. Go" She yelled, pushing her gun back into its place on her hip. Throwing her keys to her now waiting girlfriend.

Her hands making quick work of helping a still quiet panda finish getting everything packed away. The cars in front of her both roared to life, soon followed by her own camper. There were only a few items left, and they were quickly and messily shovelled on top of the rather large pile of things in both boots. "Panda get in the car and go" Naomi ordered gently with a hand placed to the abnormally quiet girls shoulder. Once she was finished she shut the door to the boot with a slam. Watching as Panda got into the passenger seat of the car Thomas had gotten from somewhere. Effy followed suit, sliding into the passenger's seat of Freddy's people carrier. Both boots were full, and Naomi and Katie both made their way towards the Camper Emily was now piloting. Jumping in, the doors were barely shut before the redhead pulled away. Bringing up the convoys rear, they were speeding away from the park. Away from the blare of the alarms, away from the shops they had just looted.

Naomi's heart was throbbing, and her breath was ragged as she sat in the passenger's seat. "Bloody hell, video games are so much easier" she stated with a breathy laugh. Her voice laced with disbelief.

"No shit Sherlock" Came Katie's lisped voice from the back of the camper followed by shuffling.

"I didn't expect it to be so… rushed" Emily added in. "Or loud" She sighed, her ears still ringing from the alarms.

"We did well" Naomi stated simply.

Katie popped her head up front between the two seats her eyes fixed on the window in front of them.

"Did we manage to get enough warm things to hold us until after winter at least?" Naomi asked the oldest twin, peaking back behind her. Finally taking in all that they had gotten. It was quite the pile.

"We got a lot of blankets and bedding that's for sure, I think I saw Panda and Thomas had gotten some of that as well" Emily added, glancing quickly back at her sister.

"I think we got enough. We definitely have at least one more coat for everyone, and plenty of spare clothing to layer up, I think we should be fine" Katie said with a sigh, exhaustion evident in her voice as her lisp was more pronounced than it normally was.

"Where are we going exactly?" Emily asked, reaching over to hold Naomi's hand over the centre consol.

"Out of here, somewhere where there aren't many people around, we need to get away from cities" Naomi answered, letting her head flop back against the headrest.

"Right, well I'll start sorting all of this out then. Sort out how much we have so we can distribute it when we get there" Katie yawned, her voice lacking any of her normal bitchiness. Which both Naomi and Emily were grateful for.

"We'll need a place to sleep back there too when we finally get where we are going" Emily added with a sigh. Knowing she wouldn't get much alone time with the blonde for a while.

"If you two pull any of that lez shit I will pop a fucking cap in someone's arse, and don't you fucking laugh Campbell. I will fucking shoot you in the leg bitch" Katie sneered, and there it was. The bitchiness they had been waiting for.

Naomi was trying not to laugh out loud; almost drawing blood she was biting her lip so hard. "Whatever you say Katiekins, whatever you say." She drawled as if she was uninterested.

Causing Emily to burst out into a fit of giggles, "Please don't shoot her Katie, I don't know when I'll be able to find another one" the small redhead laughed a booming laugh, joined by her sister.

"Oi you! You love me and would miss me if I got eaten so hush" Naomi smirked, shaking her head. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They drove, and drove. Naomi's camper taking up the rear of the small convoy. Emily still at the wheel, and Naomi sat beside her snoring gently. Emily couldn't help but smile at the sight, though she was sure the blonde would have a terrible neck ache come morning. Nobody could sleep with their face pressed against a car window for so long and come away unscathed.

Katie had fallen asleep shortly after sorting out their haul. Curling up with a blanket and a few t-shirts as a pillow, right behind Emily's car seat. The pair had managed to work together incredibly well since the start of this mess. But Emily wasn't sure how long that would last. She focused her mind on listening as snores sounded lightly from the back. Soothing the redhead some, bathing her in the comfort of familiarity.

Night slowly turned into morning, with the sun creeping up slowly above the horizon. The dark blue of the night sky being fought away by the heat of the suns rays, soon to be banished below the horizon for another day. An orange hue seeped into the camper, illuminating the small space with a dusky haze.

Finally their surroundings could be seen in the light of day. They had been travelling down the small side roads all night. But never once stopped. JJ and Cook seemed to know where they were going, and lead the expedition for hours. They hadn't come across many of the living dead, but then again they hadn't been anywhere many people would have been. There was the odd few, but none had payed much attention to the cars driving past. If they had been in the road, well... They wouldn't have been walking much further that was for sure.

Naomi Stirred beside the focused redhead, her bright eyes fluttering open. For a moment she seemed peaceful, like while sleeping she had forgotten the world around.

"Morning" Emily spoke, her voice rough from not being used for a while. Her lips pulled up into a warm smile.

"Morning" Naomi grumbled, rubbing her tired eyes as she did. "Fucking hell" She squeaked as she began stretching out her muscles. "Sleeping in a chair is not something that should be allowed" she stated with a heavy sigh as she flopped back into the car seat.

"Other than that, good sleep?" Emily quizzed with a raised eyebrow. Turning to glance at her sleep dazed girlfriend.

"Can't complain" Naomi drawled sarcastically, running her hands through her blonde hair. "You okay?" She asked with a small shy smile, part of her feeling bad that Emily had been driving for god knows how long.

"I'm fine yeh, I'm sure we'll be stopping soon. If we go much further we'll hit another city" She spoke with a sigh. Using her free hand to give the blondes thigh a reassuring squeeze. Dragging her thumb along her jeaned thigh as she did.

"Have we been driving long?" Naomi asked with a yawn. Placing her hand on top of the smaller one now sitting on her thigh for a moment. "Have we seen many of those... Things" She asked with a little more emphasis to the word 'things'. Shifting in her seat she pulled her packet of fags from her pocket. Flipping the lid she pulled one out and pressed the end between her lips. Fishing around in the same pocket for her lighter she finally pulled that out too and lit her cig. Inhaling deeply before looking towards the redhead beside her, waiting for an answer.

"Couple of hours" Emily said casually, with a small shrug. "There were a lot more of them when we first started, I haven't seen one for a while. I think we'll be okay for a while in the cars as long as we don't make a lot of noise, and find a place out of the way" The redhead spoke again, rubbing her nose when she finished.

"We're going to need to stop soon anyway" Naomi sighed, rubbing her brow as she did so. "We really should have looked for some kind of walkie talkies." She chastised herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Hey" Emily said softly, looking over at the blonde once again. Her large doe eyes boring into her girlfriend as she did. "You couldn't think of everything right then and there, we were all under pressure. We'll find some soon, but we can deal without them" The redhead spoke certainly, her voice strong and unwavering.

Naomi knew better than to argue with the shorter woman. She would never win, and she'd learnt that fact long ago. Emily seemed to always be right, to be able to see through situations straight to their heart. If she was confident, Naomi felt like it was alright for her to be too.

She watched the cars in front of her for any signs of them coming to a stop. Her body slouched in it's chair, trying her best to get comfortable. "Ems" She started, looking over to the redhead at her side.

"Yeh?" The smaller girl said almost right away.

"How long do you think this is going to go on for?" Naomi asked, looking over at her.

"I really don't know, but I guess time doesn't matter anymore, we can do it as long as we stick together" Emily smiled a warm smile towards her girlfriend.

The blonde just nodded. Her eyes scanning the area around them. They were driving down a dirt road now, heading towards what looked to be a clearing. There hadn't been any of the animated corpses for a while, so maybe this would be safe enough to sort things out and stay for a while.

Sure enough they drove into what looked to be a mass amount of fields. Keeping to the sides of them, they finally came to a row of hedges large enough to shield them from view of onlookers. The engines were cut off, and they all slowly got out of the cars. Eyeing the area just as suspiciously.

Emily reached into the back of the camper, shaking Katie's leg. "Get up you lazy cow" Her voice held no malice, and she watched as Katie began to stir with a groan. "Fuck off" She growled, obviously not a morning person.

"My sentiments exactly" Naomi smirked, getting out of the van. Leaving Emily to deal with her sister.

She wandered to where everyone else had congregated. Each looking just as dreary as the next. The drive must have really taken it out of everybody.

"So what's happening now? We should go through everything we've collected before we sleep. Distribute it evenly across the vehicles" Naomi spoke, running her hand through her bleach blonde hair. Deciding in that moment she would take charge of the situation. "If you haven't already, I want everyone to split everything they picked up into five piles, Apart from Cook, JJ, Gina and Kieran. Emily and Katie will help Fred's, Eff and Panda. Thommo, you're going to help Cook, JJ and I start reinforcing the cars with whatever they managed to pick up" She looked around and everyone looked less than pleased, but got to work anyway.

"Mom, Kieran can you both grab a map and try and figure out where we are?" She asked, and was met with two nods. "Great, come on guys. We'll get this over quickly, and then we can all have a good rest" She smiled a wry smile at the group, and watched as they all moved to their respective cars.

"Alright there Blondie? Or captain Blondie?" Cook said with a small laugh, patting her on the back.

"Do you have any idea to reinforce the cars?" She asked with a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I've got an idea mate, Jay's the one who does all that building shit. He'll know" He smirked, obviously tired himself.

"Yes, yes well it shouldn't be too hard. We just need to find the correct placements for some of the materials, and adjust them correctly so we can attach them to the strongest parts of the vehicle to provide maximum security" JJ blabbered on, leading the way to the back of Cook's van and Katie's car which both contained various tools and materials.

The cars were opened up, and the material had started to be removed and placed next to the respective vehicles. JJ led the way, and gave the orders. It was best to leave him to it, as he seemed to know more than anyone else. Naomi had passed Emily a few times, and each time the want to just curl up and sleep with the girl safely tucked up in her arms was growing. She took comfort in the fact they were well underway to zombie proofing her camper; the place where the little redhead would be sleeping. It would be safe for a good while, and it was big enough to be considered a little home. She and Katie had cleared it of all supplies apart from their pile of clothing. So with JJ's instruction and a few hand tools she got to work. Clipping metal screening and covering the outside of the windows with it, screwing it into place to the places JJ had suggested would be the best. Cook was busy with some kind of blow torch, soldering two sheets of metal together. Thomas and JJ had started on Katie's car; doing the same type of modifications. They had managed to get quite a few tools, and grabbed two of each. So the job was difficult but not as hard as it could have been.

Effy and Freddy had been busy sorting out the goods they had managed to grab, and soon Effy was casually strolling over with an armful of canned supplies and bottles of water. "There's more than this, and whatever Panda has for each car. It looks like we'll be okay for a while" The dark haired woman spoke, her voice even and her expression seemed as bored as ever.

"Thanks just shove it in the back" Naomi nodded to the open door of the camper.

The brunette did just that, before wandering away lazily back to get another pile of supplies. Freddy also seemed to be wandering back and forth, going to and from vehicles. Placing the piles he had managed to carry into their boots and wander back to his own car.

Soon they were finished distributing their haul, and offered to help with the reinforcements. Katie and Panda soon joined in, having gotten all the food and other supplies to the other cars. Emily had wandered over to where the blonde was still working. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist from behind and sighed into the embrace. "I'm so tired" She grumbled, pressing a kiss to Naomi's shoulder.

"I'm almost done with this" Naomi spoke, motioning to the Camper van she was currently trying to fit more sheet metal to. A few more strips on the sliding door and all would be set. The whole thing had an extra layer of metal on the outside, and the windows had been barred over.

"It looks… interesting…" Emily laughed at the rather Frankenstein looking camper. "At least it adds a little more protection" She smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Do you need any help?" She quizzed, running her hands up and down Naomi's sides.

"I'm alright, but maybe you could find a place to put all that stuff. Maybe under the seats or something" Naomi sighed, there was a lot of stuff, and sleeping would probably be hard to do, they couldn't exactly sleep on top of it or anything.

"I think we could probably put it in that little cupboard type thing. Katie can sleep on the bench behind the table. That should give us some more room, and a lot of this can go under the table and in the cupboard" Emily spoke, having climbed into the back of the camper. Looking around at what they had to work with.

She began putting things away, opening the cupboard off to the side of the camper. It was against the wall that didn't open. It was pretty much empty, so she had a lot of room to work with. She stacked the cans, fags, alcohol and toiletries in there. Leaving the water and the small disposable grills for under the table. There had been a couple of pots and pans in Freddy's van, but they decided to leave them there. He had more room than everyone, him and Cook.

Naomi finally finished up, and climbed into the back of the camper. Sneaking up behind the redhead, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist. A deep sigh escaped the blonde's lips as she buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck. "I'm gonna hate not being able to spend a lot of alone time with you" She grumbled.

"We can always make Katie sleep with Cook and JJ" Emily laughed, putting the last can away and shutting the cupboard up. Turning in the blondes arms she draped her own around Naomi's neck. Leaning forward to press a slow kiss to the taller girls lips. The slow kiss soon became needy and rushed. Hands roamed and groped. Wandering under shirts and into jeans. They had gotten completely lost in the moment, Emily had begun moaning into Naomi's mouth as the blonde's hand pushed further into her pants. Her fingers toying with the sensitive bundle of nerves that she could just about reach.

The redheads hips were grinding down into Naomi's hand, trying to get as much friction exactly where she needed it. Shifting to wrap her legs around the blondes waist, Emily pulled her down to the floor of the caravan. Naomi pulled at her jeans, trying to get them down far enough to give her some more room.

"What the fuck?!" Came a very angry voice from behind them.

They froze, Emily peaking over Naomi's shoulder to look at a very angry Katie. "Do you mind? We're busy!" She spoke calmly.

"Of course I fucking mind! Your shagging with the fucking door open! We can all fucking hear you" Katie shrieked.

"Well close the door then?" Naomi piped up, trying to look around without moving her hand.

"Fuck off, we need to talk to you both now fucking stop that and get out here." She said finally, marching away from the camper.

"Fuck sake" Naomi grumbled. Reluctantly pulling her hand free of Emily's trousers.

"We'll have some more time later" The redhead smiled a small frustrated smile. Watching with a blush as Naomi wiped her hand on her jeans.

With a grumbled the blonde sighed, shaking her head. Taking the redheads hand as they shut the camper up. Wandering over to the group, being subjected to cat calls and wolf whistles. Gina was just smiling a wide smile at the pair of them, which made a deep red blush cross the blondes cheeks. "Fuck" she said under her breath; not pleased in the slightest.

"Right ya wankers. Everyone hit the hay for a while, and when nightfall comes, Two of us will head into town. It's not far away from here and I know they have a weapons store." Cook spoke finally.

"I'll go" Came Effy's cool voice. She had proven herself useful the night before. Holding her own with a gun, like she had done it so many times before.

"Right, it's you and me then Efs. Get some kip, I'll come get you when we're ready" Cook said again, looking between them all.

Everyone murmured between themselves, their voices quiet. Nobody had even come close to adjusting yet.

"If you guys pull any of that again I'll shoot you both" Katie sneered as she pulled the camper door open.

"Fine, we'll just wait until your asleep" Naomi huffed, her nose wrinkling.

"I will shoot you Campbell" Katie warned, and Emily laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three had climbed into the back of the caravan, locking the sliding door behind them. The sun streamed in through the windows of the caravan. It was about mid-day, and everyone was exhausted. The fear and need to prepare for everything that was to come had drained everyone; both emotionally and physically.

Katie had grabbed the blanket she had used earlier, and crawled onto the bench with it. Wrapping up without much else to say.

Naomi had worked on hanging a few of the towels they had picked up over the windows to stop some of the light from getting in. It was far to bright to sleep peacefully, and all three knew it. Emily in the meantime worked on setting up a small make shift bed for the pair, placing a blanket down on the floor of the van, and another on top of it. Rolling her jacket up for a make shift pillow she settle in silently. Waiting for her girlfriend to finish up and join her.

It wasn't long until the camper was bathed in a dull light. Some of the suns rays seeping through the makeshift window covers warmed the cabin of the camper. Naomi sighed, finally allowing herself to climb into the makeshift bed. Wrapping her arms around the redhead that had been waiting for her. It seemed like Emily was always waiting for her.

The cabin was silent, it seemed everything was finally completely silent. That was until two sets of quiet snores filled the cabin. They had both lost a lot, and judging by the fact Naomi was the only one who had managed to keep her mother with her, so had everyone else. The twins seemed to be better off together. They seemed more relax and less edgy. Naomi smiled a small smile, for the first time she was happy Katie Fucking Fitch was in the vicinity. She was sure Emily wouldn't be able to sleep for a while knowing Katie was just out of reach.

Her eyelids were growing heavier as the minutes passed, and soon she too was gripped by sleeps claws. Falling into the depths of a fitful slumber.

-xx-

The next thing Naomi knew was being woken up by gentle kisses to her neck, and a hand stroking across her stomach under her shirt. "Noams" Was whispered huskily in her ear, and suddenly she was wide awake.

Her bright blue eyes fluttered open and her gaze soon fell onto Emily who had snuggled up to her side. Her hand dragging dangerously close to the waistband of the blondes jeans. Naomi looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Katie was no longer there.

"Katie's gone to help cook dinner, Effy and Cook have already set off" Emily spoke, her voice a low husk. She began nibbling on the blonde's ear. It was then Naomi realised three things, It was dark out, the door was closed and she was horny as hell.

Her brain clicked into gear finally and she flipped the pair of them over. Leaning over a smirking Emily, she crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. It was broken a few times to aid in the removal of shirts and bra's; their jeans and pants being expertly kicked off followed.

They fell into a familiar rhythm, a rhythm they'd practices so many times.

In a rush, fingers sought out cores as tongues wrestled for dominance. A quick and slightly rough rhythm was set, and soon both were moaning, whimpering and writhing. Their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. Muscles began tensing up and quivering as orgasms built up and got ready to explode. A few more thrusts and the stars in the sky weren't the only ones.

It was a moment or so later their bodies went limp. Naomi collapsing next to the redhead, her chest heaving and falling as she panted to regain her composure. All the tension she had felt earlier had been eradicated, her muscles twitched and her eyes closed.

Emily moved over slightly, laying her head on Naomi's shoulder. Her fingers tangling into messy blonde hair. "I've been dying to do that since earlier" She husked out and Naomi couldn't help the smug smirk that pulled on her lips.

"We were very rudely interrupted" Naomi spoke quietly. Her heart had since returned to its normal speed. She was wide awake now, and knew full well they would soon have to leave the confines of their less than comfortable bed and wander out into the cold. "When did cook and Effy leave?" The blonde quizzed. Tracing her fingers absent mindedly up and down Emily's back.

"About an hour ago now, they were waiting til it was dusk so they wouldn't be followed back" Emily sighed. Truth was they were all waiting with baited breath for the pair to return. Cook seemed to know what he was doing, and he would never let anything bad happen to Effy. Not that Effy needed protecting, she had more than proven herself when they had raided the retail park. She'd been clever, got what they needed and then kept the walking dead at bay.

Naomi had little doubt that she would do the same. Maybe it would even be her protecting Cook and not the other way around. Emily sighed and sat up, pulling her clothes back onto her naked body. Naomi followed suite with a small grumble. She didn't want to move from that spot, she didn't want to get dressed either. This was their sanctuary, and it was the last semi-safe place they would have for a while.

Finally they were both dressed and ready to head out to help with what they could. It made sense to eat in separate cars, in case they needed a quick get away. But nobody was ready for that much solitude. Nobody knew just how long they had together before the shit really hit the fan. It was obvious why it was so clear, the hordes had already passed through the area and picked it clean. Moved on to other cities and towns where there was an abundance of living flesh to feed on. But soon it would run out and the hordes would scatter in search for the bare pickings. The little group wouldn't be the only group to have survived. People would start going crazy as survival instincts kicked into high gear. Nobody was even sure if they would find somewhere more permanent, or if they would be stuck living out of vehicles for good.

The pair checked their weapons, making sure they both had their knives strapped to their thighs and their guns attached to their hips. Both guns had been refilled. With one finally check around the dark camper they slid the door open. Naomi going first, before motioning for Emily to follow. Their eyes were scanning the darkness, ears keen and waiting for any noise that shouldn't be there.

Emily threaded her fingers through Naomi's slightly larger ones as they made their way towards Freddies people carrier. It would be a tight fit but they'd manage. They traipsed through the grass and finally made it to the mini van without issue. The boot was open, and one of the small grills was being used to heat up what looked to be a couple of cans of something. It was dark, a little too dark. But if they couldn't see anything, nothing could see them.

"Finally, You took your fucking time." Katie greeted the pair first. Followed by a few sollum nods by the rest of the group.

"Sorry Katiekins, you did interrupt last time though" Naomi gave her a sarcastic smile and Emily just laughed. Unable to really say anything else.

"What's for dinner?" Emily asked cheerily, trying to get the rest to lighten up a little bit.

"Beans, and soup" Freddy answered with a small chuckle, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he stoked the small fire.

Panda and Thomas were huddled together in one of the seats inside the van, sitting quietly. Panda hadn't been the same since it all started, and Emily was starting to wonder if she would ever be quite the same again.

Gina and Kieran were sat beside Katie and Freddie. They both had a can of something each, and Naomi's mother had a warm smile plastered on her face. "Could do with a nice cuppa about now, a can of soup doesn't quite hit the spot" She winked at her daughter who just rolled her eyes. A cig now hanging from her own lips, as she looked upon the seen with a slight smirk. She was more than grateful she still had her mother, many were not so lucky.

"Aye, But it is potato soup though" Kieran joked, his gravely voice not quite selling it. Bringing his own can to his lips, he took a long draw.

"Did Cook and Effy say what they were going to pick up exactly?" Naomi asked, raising a brow at the group.

"Not exactly dear, but it seemed like they knew what they were doing" Gina replied, her voice remaining cheery and light. Bringing the can she held in her hands to her lips to take another swig of her soup.

"How long should it take them to get there?" Emily asked with a raised brow, watching Katie leaning over to probe at the cans of soup that were now bubbling over the fire. Using a set of tongs she pulled both off and set them on the cool ground. It seemed oddly domestic, and she'd never have imagined such a thing from her twin.

"About an hour" Freddy sighed and ruffled his dark messy hair. He didn't seem so pleased they had gone.

"So they won't be back for a while yet? Great" Naomi spoke sarcastically, "has everyone eaten?"

"Yeh, everyone but you two" Said Katie, her voice once again lacking malice.

-xx-

A few hours passed, and the night became darker and colder. The remaining members of the group waited with baited breath. It had been way to long, and they were all getting to the point where they were sick with worry.

Not everyone in the group had been the best of friends, but this was all anyone had left. That little fact creates an unspoken bond, and unspoken promise. That everyone would try to keep each other safe.

It had been their first full day of the apocalypse, and it had already felt like a year. They had all huddled in the back of Freddy's people carrier, holding close to each other to keep the warmth in. Speaking in hushed voices in case someone, or more importantly something came past.

It didn't seem like those things had much thought process, so a seemingly empty vehicle wouldn't draw them in. However, a person would try to have a look, try to loot what they had. There would be too much noise trying to get into any of the vehicles not to alert the group.

Emily had her head resting on Naomi's shoulder, her breathing was steady, and her hands were taken by Katie sat beside her. The pair sat up, and hushed the group. "I hear an engine" Whispered the petite redhead as she looked to Naomi.

The blonde strained against the silence, her ears perking to the sound. She had heard it to, and so did the rest of the group it seemed.

"Don't move, we don't know if it's them. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves if it's not" Naomi whispered.

They all froze, she had a point. There were tense stares being exchanged between the group. The noise was getting closer, and closer. Naomi shifted to peak out of one of the windows, before dropping down again. "There's two cars" She said in a hissed whisper. "I couldn't see the drivers" She met Emily's eyes for a moment, before looking around. Everyone seemed to have the same idea. Pistols where pulled from their holsters, and readied. Aimed to the doors, the engines cut nearby, and the sound of doors opening and closing echoed in the silence. Footsteps sounded, they crunched in the stiff grass of the early morning.

Closer they came, and everyone held steady, waiting for what was to come next. The footsteps stopped, and the vans door slid open. A flashlight shone in everyone's face, before a booming laugh followed.

"Alright ya wankers! Don't look so scared, it's only us!" Cook boomed again, lowering the flashlight.

"Cook!" Emily yelled, "You cunt! You scared the shit out of us!" Katie ended much the same way.

"Alright alright I'm sorry!" He sniggered.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Naomi quizzed, folding her arms across her chest.

"We got held up" came effy's stoic voice, dropping the keys to the second car into her pocket. "It's full of extra petrol" She explained bluntly.

"Fuckin whiz with a gun this one is" Cook said, slapping effy on the back. "Could do with some learnin' off her yous can" He joked.


End file.
